Rosa Mortal Lost Town-Shadowhunters
by ariana.30387
Summary: Sebastian kidnaps Clary, but then have her plan backfires because it saves Jace, That she finds a note that falls from the pocket q Sebastian said: "Rosa Mortal" City Oblivion. She shows it to Jace and discover what they have to go or all is lost. Q But if Sebastian really has something hidden in her hands, and end Surprised?


Holaaaa ! Let me introduce myself my name is Ariana , This is my first time writing a Fics ! A if I accept your ideas, suggestions and criticisms Constructive EYE :)

Now I say that the characters you see in this story are not mine but the wonderful " all powerful Goddess Ho " okno . - . A more or less if ...

TA TA TAN !

Cassandra Clare :: 3

OK hopefully send Reviews: 3 To to imply that if you like history and want to follow her !

PS: I AM NOT LIKE PEOPLE OTR S LEAVING YOUR FICS IN COMA , THE OTHERS TO DIE WAITING FOR YOU FOLLOW ! I though all my duties Podre institute on or 2 times a week or ! But I DO PROMISE 3

I write for fun : 3 And make happy the fics !

chapter 1

Clary P.V

! You mad I said with frustration - he could not be angry about something that obviously she was not guilty. -

! 'If you had not been with the bloodsuckers will surely nothing had happened . Said Jace mad - as we discussed in the library. -

Jace forgive everything but not to mess with Simon , A other was not your fault if you had not treated me that way I would not have been looking at him with hate trying to hide my pain - say . . -

! 'You're an immature Clary . -Dice sitting on a sofa in the library while grabbing a book. -

- An immature ! I yelled at my mother and say I'm immature rage ! 'I say . . -

Jace ignores me and continues without looking arregostado on the couch in the library, reading a book.

Then you will not tell me ! ? Because you have to be as -

- Could you be quiet? I try to read , and this is a "Library" if you know the meaning could understand what I refiero. -Dice sarcastic while still reading -

'You know something ? . , Said angrily and seeing that neither wanted to look Jace turned and said " At least I know if Simon is willing to listen "

He felt it was a low blow especially since Jace was feeling jealous of Simon but knew better than to feel it, and there if he felt the gaze of Jace in it, only this time she ignores him , feeling a tear fell from his eyes due rabies ... He left the room leaving Jace surprised.

" Flashback " *

* She is remembering what happened before what just happened.

I do not know how you stand Clary. - Dice Seriously Simon, but she laughs anyway , Your best friend always cared for her even if they sometimes it was not necessary , I knew Jace was right what he had told but still her mother had made her angry by then angry with her .

I do not understand as to endure - he laughs Isabelle , Isabelle was not unbearable , Well not as much as Jace , but still occasionally to things that drew the boundaries .

It diferente. -Dice - smiling

- No, I do not is. - Clary says laughing - . Jace 's problem is that he is very ...

- Pretentious ? Annoying ? Jealous ? Selfish ? Intolerant ? Well unless you want to listen until the end , I recommend you sit down because this will take many loc - Clary says to then give him a blow on the shoulder.

-Ja -Ja -ja , I'm sorry but I have not got all day Simon. -Dice throwing a venomous look . -

- I imagine it, Hey you're not hungry ?

Now that I think about it I have not even had breakfast ... She says she remembered that he had left this morning Jace speechless in his room, closing the door shut . -

'I 'll go buy something I would expect here? Said as Clary nodded , remembered Jace had told him he was not alone out there and less outside of school because Sebastian was still lost , but rolled his eyes and thought

" I do not care what he says , to others , maybe exaggerated " Deep inside she knew she was not exaggerating Sebastian was looking and secure the find .

And Clary was right found Sebastian gave him a blow in the stomach and fell fainting , No Simon could help as it was not about her .

I was in a house, To be more specific painfully tied in bed ...

I never Amare Clary Helpless, Scared and Arrepentida as Sebastian looked angry now and getting closer to her with that mischievous look in his eyes says ! . -

If? ... Well in that case compels you ! Can not you understand sister? You and I are destined to be together and if until you die , or until betrayals and have to kill me ... She says to hate

How can you say that? You are my brother horrified , but with low voice ... I was afraid of Sebastian, not yet understood why Jace had not come to the rescue ... but remained confident , he always saved her ! - Dice . . -

Why the long face of horror Claryssa ? You and Jaces did the same when they thought they were brothers , A case was also disgusted giving you a terrifying smile ? - Said . . -

No ... Why ... Because I loved it! Sebastian never love you , you know why ! Because I LOVE - I could not finish the words when Sebastian was kissing her , touching her tongue with his , until Clary bit her lip as hard as he could and this term cursing , but not with the intention that Clary expected. -

Damn ! Sister do not think you have saved ... It 's with that attitude of yours - said provoke me more as he approached her, Standing over his legs without Clary could do anything because it was tied to that stupid bed. -

Q - What do you want from qui - me with terror, I knew that Sebastian was in that position because I wanted ... I could not even say the word ... He was a jerk ! -Dice . . -

Dear Clary would be easier ... I do not want to ask you , unless you had all the time in the world.- He said as he held his face to that observed face - Unfortunately we are running out of time ... You are such Shadowhunters up. -Dice pulling a knife.

Was different weapons always loaded Jace and his other friends Shadowhunters That normal , it looked more common . In one swift moment Sebastián use the knife to cut the shirt in half , Clary cries mostly with shock that he thought he would kill her , but when she realized what had happened gave him even more scary to know why he had done ... -

And though little time is left , I still have a bit to finish what you started with your starting provocaciones. -Dice by kissing the neck, Walking with your hands your body , while Clary moved savage mind while trying to get help ... and trying to get rid of him , but every time I did that just felt he liked her to do ... a yes stilled before starting to scream as she felt this wanted to rip his pants and then his underwear surely . -

Enough! Me! I do not wanna do this with you , because you can not get away from my life and stop - I hear the whisper to himself " There is " In that moment again interrupted the other, wilder Mas sudden kiss and at all sweet, De his eyes began to drop tears , I wanted to stop but could not and that was not the worst.

That was just a warm up for what would follow ...

Continued ...

BY THE WAY THIS STORY HAS SEXUAL CONTENT THAT IF NI do not be afraid to get excited . _ .

Hello Again ! Well remember to leave your REVIEWS If you like, If they do not like, If excited , If you did want cortarce veins and - Okya ! So please leave reviews for ahcerme happy and continue with the story : D Now I leave the next Cap !


End file.
